<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginnings and Endings by obsidianfr3ak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686343">Beginnings and Endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak'>obsidianfr3ak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>August of Anarchy, Gen, renegadesnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, it was just the two of them: David and Alec, the Artino Brothers. Then, they brought anarchy into the world. Now, David is not sure if there would be enough of themselves by the end of it.</p><p>"Don't call me Alec anymore. Now I am Ace. Ace Anarchy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Artino | Ace Anarchy &amp; David Artino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to August of Anarchy. It will be a two-part fic about the relationship between Ace and his brother from David’s POV. We have little information about how their relationship actually was, so I had a lot of fun coming up with headcanons and that kinda stuff.</p><p>Thanks so much to @dawniebb and @healing-winston-pratt for the timeline they did that helped me with the creation of this fic. Their timeline was also used for the chronology of The Origins. Be sure to check them on Tumblr:))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Age of anarchy<br/>
Year 0</b>
</p><p>His fingers felt hotter and hotter with each golden thread they held. A light coat of sweat ran all over his body, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or because they didn't have air conditioning and it was midsummer.</p><p>It wasn’t like he had no reason to be nervous. He had never used his powers for something so important.</p><p>Alec watched every movement and noticed every breath. His dark eyes were slightly closed and his lips were pursed. David had the same face.</p><p>"Am I doing something wrong?" he whispered.</p><p>"You are doing a good job," Alec said. "Why?"</p><p>"Because you haven't stopped watching every move I make and—"</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not personal—" he pursed his lips more "—I'm always watching."</p><p>David rolled his eyes. "You're lurking."</p><p>Alec picked up a dry cloth on the splintered coffee table and rubbed it across his brother’s forehead. David thanked him.</p><p>"That's not true," Alec replied, "I just enjoy staring at people from the shadows. It is a healthy hobby ”</p><p>"I'm sure it isn't."</p><p>But hey, what did David know about healthy hobbies? All he had done in those last months was accompany his brother to work during the day and watch television until late at night. Those were his hobbies. And he wasn't even sure if the first one counted as one.</p><p>David had been expelled from his school more than six months ago after the principal found out that he was a prodigy. According to her, that was not the reason for his expulsion. It was that he had lied and it was illegal to lie about your status as a prodigy for profit.</p><p>"So you do accept schools for prodigies have a lower educational level than schools for non-prodigies?" Alec asked the principal with a defiant attitude.</p><p>When Alec tried to enroll him in another school, he discovered that she had already warned the entire school district about David and no elementary school would be accepting him in the near future. He refused to enroll David in a school for prodigies because he would only fall behind in his studies. Apparently, those schools did not receive half the funds that the other schools received.</p><p>"Because they’re for ordinary kids," said David, "and I'm not."</p><p>“You are not an ordinary kid, that's true. You are extraordinary. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."</p><p>In the beginning, David had remained positive. It was fun to accompany Alec to work, just like the old days. But the weeks passed and it was increasingly difficult not to miss his friends, his favorite teachers, and the math lessons that he liked so much. How did Alec never get tired of the monotony?</p><p>"Look, it's already taking shape," Alec exclaimed.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>"Do you think it looks like the one in your drawing?" he asked him.</p><p>"I don't want to give a verdict until you finish it, but yeah, it's a lot like it."</p><p>For David, Alec was a great artist. He was also a good brother and a remarkable student, judging by the diplomas on the walls of their old house. At the time, he had also been a good son, although David could not give proof of it. And neither did their parents.</p><p>Seven years ago, their parents had died in an explosion at the offices of the organization they were part of. It was called "Prodigies for the Alliance with the Non-Prodigies". His father preferred to call it "Anarchist Group" because the original name was “fucking dumb”. Over time, David realized that the real reason he called it like that was that he liked to see his wife frown every time he referred to her as "fellow anarchist Bianca."</p><p>"We are not anarchists," her mother insisted as she used her powers to levitate her cup of coffee. When she was angry, her blue eyes turned red. "We are—"</p><p>"Anarchists" interrupted his father. He turned his spoon into gold and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“It is forbidden to use your powers at the table, Alessandro. And no, we are rebels. ”</p><p>"Anarchist rebels!" Alec exclaimed.</p><p>"Alec, your cereal, you're going to spill it!"</p><p>That was his last memory of them.</p><p>The news said it had been an accident with the gas pipes. There were some other theorizing that it had been a dispute between members of the organization.</p><p>"<em>After all, so many prodigies in one place cannot be trusted,</em>" said a young lady from the newscast. “<em>The prodigies are violent, even with each other. They don’t always know how to con—</em>"</p><p>Alec appeared behind him and turned off the television.</p><p>"Don't watch that. Those are lies."</p><p>They had just returned from the funeral. David had not taken off his coat yet.</p><p>"Really?" he asked.</p><p>His brother nodded. “It was not an argument or an accident. It was an attack. And I have evidence to prove it. ”</p><p>The next day, he took David to the police station. Alec explained to the policemen about the bricks thrown at the windows of their house, about the graffiti that appeared on the porch, and about the death threats, their parents constantly received. He even showed them a box full of evidence, with photos and letters. But the only thing the policemen did was laugh at him and knock both brothers out of the place after Alec had the great idea of using his powers against them. That definitely hadn't helped their case.</p><p>"Mom would have thrown a chair at that idiot officer, too," Alec told him as they drove back to the house.</p><p>"I envy you," David mumbled.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you will always have something of hers that I don't," he answered.</p><p>"David, look at yourself in a mirror. You are her living portrait. That is something I will never have.”</p><p>From then on, he took David everywhere, to the park, to the bank, or to the two jobs he had so they could pay the bills. David asked who would take care of him when Alec left for college in the fall.</p><p>"I won’t be going to college," he replied. "I already have other plans."</p><p>After so long, David finally found out about his brother's plans. He knew every last detail. They had spent sleepless nights talking about it and wondering what their parents would think. David was convinced that his father would be delighted, but he wasn't quite sure about his mother’s reaction. Alec assured him she would understand.</p><p>They had already tried everything. It was time for someone to do something for real. And that someone, was going to be Alec.</p><p>Finally, the helmet materialized in front of them. It was made of the most precious gold of all and identical to how David had imagined it.</p><p>Alec closed his eyes and held out his hand. The helmet began to levitate and slowly settled over his head. The sun streaming through the window revealed tiny golden particles floating around him. When Alec opened his eyes again, he appeared more fierce than ever. However, David was not afraid; he was amazed at his work.</p><p>"Perfect," Alec whispered. "It feels perfect. Nice job."</p><p>"Thank you…"</p><p>Alec stood up and headed for the door. "Well, I guess it’s showtime."</p><p>David jumped up and hurried to put on his shoes to catch up. Alec was about to leave when he realized what his younger brother was doing.</p><p>"No, David, you stay," he ordered.</p><p>"What? Why?" he asked indignantly.</p><p>“It is not an appropriate show for eleven-year-olds."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"David."</p><p>Alec had not inherited his mother's eyes, but he had definitely inherited that horrible look that could intimidate even the bravest of humans.</p><p>David backed away, feeling pathetic and childish. The fact he was wearing one shoe and had a yogurt stain on his shirt didn't make him look more mature. He sat down on the floor and hid his face between his legs.</p><p>
  <em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.</em>
</p><p>"But who's going to take care of me?" he mumbled.</p><p>His older brother rolled his eyes as he approached him. “You are old enough to be alone for a couple of hours. Or days. "</p><p>"Days?!" </p><p>He had never been alone for more than five minutes when Alec went to the store across the street. It was too much responsibility, how would he be able to handle it?</p><p>Then, Alec lifted him off the ground. David gasped. His brother had never been able to do that with such ease, but he had no time to be amazed, because judging by his expression, Alec was not looking happy at all.</p><p>“David, listen. This is not a game."</p><p>"I know," he replied, doing his best to imitate his mother's frown.</p><p>"I know you know it," Alec said. He hadn't intimidated him. “But I want to be sure that you understand the magnitude of what I'm about to do. It will be a massive change in the way the world is controlled. ”</p><p>David crossed his arms and looked away. Alec gently returned him to the ground and ruffled his hair, slightly chuckling. David couldn't help but smile. Just a little though. He didn't want his brother to think he agreed with the decision he had made.</p><p>There was no point arguing with him. The more time his brother spent there, the longer the beginning of the end would be delayed.</p><p>Immediately, he mentally corrected himself. Alec had said not to call it the beginning of the end. What he was going to do was not the end of anything; it was the start of the beginning.</p><p>"What do I do while you’re gone?" he asked, without turning to see him.</p><p>Alec put his hands on his shoulders. "Stay here as long as you can. Secure all doors and windows and don't go out unless it’s absolutely— ”</p><p>Somebody knocked on the door. Alec and David held their breath for the ten seconds that person stood outside their apartment. A couple of letters slipped under the door and the person left. </p><p>David wanted to go pick up the mail, but his brother's grip grew stronger.</p><p>"Don't stop to help anyone, David," Alec went on. "As long as I'm not there, you're the only one who can protect you. Do you understand? No one else matters, no one else will help you. Only you can help yourself." He took him by the chin to make him look him in the eye. "Understood, David?"</p><p>He had never seen his brother have such a severe expression. Alec had never spoken so seriously to him and had never forced him to look at him. For a second, David thought that it was the helmet that made his brother seem more frightening. But it couldn’t be that.</p><p>After all, the world was about to change. It made sense that Alec changed too.</p><p>Would David change?</p><p>"Understood, Alec," he replied.</p><p>"Don't call me Alec anymore." He released his chin and smiled at him. “Now I am Ace. Ace Anarchy. ”</p><p>"Ace Anarchy," David repeated. He let the name finish to visualize inside his head. "I like how it sounds."</p><p>Alec ruffled his hair once more. "I knew you would like it, my little nightmare."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The finale of the ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>With this part ends my contribution to August of Anarchy:) I love participating and I hope we got more events in the future!! Writing David and Ace was painfully wonderful and I’m not saying I will write more fics about them someday... but I will lol I hope you like this chapter as much as you like the first one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Age of Anarchy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Year 11</b>
</p><p>David had never left Tala's house feeling angry. Never. Tala never made him angry. How could he be mad at the kindest, funniest, and most talkative person who inhabited the entire galaxy? He could spend hours listening to her rants, reading old magazines with her, and laughing at her bad jokes. Her hair smelled like yeast and cherries. (David surely smelled like crap.)</p><p>Tala Ong made him wish the nights were eternal, but this time David was doing nothing but longing the day would come soon.</p><p>She knew very well they never spoke of his family, and she had dared to mention it anyway.</p><p>David entered the cathedral through the back door. He still had Tala's words inside his head.</p><p>“You can't let him tell you what to do, David. Don't you realize that he is only manipulating you? He's using you for his evil ends, David, because yes, that what they are, evil ends.”</p><p>Evil ends. How old was she, seven?</p><p>“You no longer depend on him. You are an adult, David. A very handsome, smart, and powerful adult. I've seen the things you can do with your powers, and it's… it's beautiful, David, it's very beautiful.”</p><p>Talanever wore jewelry. She said it contrasted a lot with the old clothes she wore all the time. However, when David made that bracelet for her on her birthday, Talaassured him she would always wear it. And up to that point, she had kept her promise.</p><p>“David, I like you. A lot, a lot, a lot. You honestly have no idea how much I like you. If it were up to me, we would spend the rest of our days together.” She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. Talawas short, curvy, and her eyes were so beautiful... “You are special. And not because you're a prodigy, David, God no. You are special, but because you are you, David, and that is more than enough.”</p><p>And David was about to tell her the truth. Tell her that he also liked her very, very, very much and that he agreed to spend the rest of his days with her. But then, Tala caressed his cheek and whispered, “Ace won’t hurt you anymore.”</p><p>He pulled away from her with outrage burning him inside. </p><p>Tala didn't know Ace as he did. She didn't know what she was talking about.</p><p>David entered the chapel where he slept. It was dark and small compared to other chapels in the cathedral, but he liked it. He reached out to turn on the light, and—</p><p>He froze. Ace was there, staring at the marble statue dedicated to the Holy Family. He lit a candle for them, murmuring some words in italian. Then he crossed himself. <em> Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo. </em></p><p>When Ace prayed and David was in trouble, he couldn't tell if he was talking to the good Ace or the bad Ace. Both Ace were deeply devoted. </p><p>But the bad Ace was scary when David did something he didn't like.</p><p>“Of all the sculptures in this cathedral, this must be one of my favorites, David,” Ace said without looking at him. “You know why?”</p><p>David could only ask, "Why, Ace?”</p><p>“Because it shows Jesus in his most vulnerable form,” he replied. “This child is— was the Savior of all mankind. He was the most powerful being on Earth, yet he loved and respected his family like any other mere mortal. And in that, we are alike.”</p><p>
  <em> You are not God, Ace. Stop comparing yourself to him. </em>
</p><p>Ace turned around. He was wearing his helmet, but was on his pajamas. In another context, David would be laughing. “Where were you?” he asked.</p><p>“I was—”</p><p>“With Tala.”</p><p>There was no point lying to him. “Yes. With Tala.”</p><p>Ace leaned against a column. “And how is she? What's new?”</p><p>“Actually— we argued.”</p><p>“Did you argue? That’s terrible.”</p><p>If Tala had been there, she probably wouldn't have noticed the suffocating atmosphere. She would not have a cold sweat all over her body, nor would the blood have gone to her feet.</p><p>Because she was brave.</p><p>“You are brave, David!” she exclaimed trying to take his hand again. “You are as brave as—”</p><p>“As brave as you?” David asked, his face flushed with anger. “No, I am not! We both know I'm not! Forgive me for being a freaking disappointment to you!”</p><p>When he heard Tala's first sob, he was so scared, so sorry for his actions, that he ran. He left his crush crying, in the middle of the hot, starless night.</p><p>David was not brave. David was a coward.</p><p>“It is,” he whispered.</p><p>“Why did you argue?”</p><p>
  <em> Because of you. </em>
</p><p>David leaned against the spine next to Ace, his hands in his pockets. “She likes me. A lot,” he replied.</p><p>Ace moved to lean on the same column as David. His clothes were infused with a smell of humidity and incense. It was familiar, sure, but it was never going to be as pleasant and comforting as Tala's. Never.</p><p>“And did she just say it like that?” he asked with a sly smile. “Wow. She must be crazy for you, David.”</p><p>He nudged him gently on the shoulder. David dared to smile.</p><p>He was talking to the good Ace.</p><p>“Yes, I thought we were just good friends,” David replied, throwing himself on his cot, “but the truth is that... I like her too.”</p><p>“Why?” Ace asked, laughing out loud.</p><p>“Why not?” David said with a shrug. “She is cute. And ingenious. Very funny.”</p><p>Ace sat next to him on the cot. “But she isn’t a prodigy,” he reminded him.</p><p>David rolled his eyes. “Are we going back to that? There is nothing wrong with it.”</p><p>“There's nothing wrong with just being friends, sure,” agreed his brother, “but when it comes to starting a family, it can be a problem.”</p><p>“No, no one is talking about starting a family,” David said. “I just think she's cute. That's it.”</p><p>“Don't lie to me, little nightmare," he whispered, "you know I don't like you lying to me.”</p><p>Ace stood up, blocking the light that was hitting David's face.</p><p>His smile disappeared. He was wrong. David was talking to the bad Ace.</p><p><em> Idiot. </em> He should have known better.</p><p>“I’m aware you have a very strong attachment to her,” he told him. “I see it in your eyes every time you return from visiting her.”</p><p>“You notice when I arrive?” he muttered.</p><p>“Oh, all the time, David, all the time,” he replied with a nod. “You're so in love. But what tells you that she corresponds to your feelings with the same intensity?”</p><p>The cold sweat returned. “She told me,” he replied quietly. “She told me I was special.”</p><p>“Special?” Ace rolled his eyes. “David, women will say anything to seduce a man and get what they want out of him.”</p><p>“But I have nothing, Ace. What could she want from me?”</p><p>“You have nothing, that's right,” he agreed. “But we—” he threw the helmet at him violently, “—we have this.”</p><p>David's hands squeezed it. He hoped it exploded. Or burst into flames. Or both. “Your helmet?” he asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>“It is evident that she is working with the Renegades,” Ace explained. “They are probably the ones who gave her the idea of exactly what she had to say to make you believe her and fall in love.” He brushed a lock of hair from David’s face, with those long, cold fingers that gave him chills. That lock could never stay in place. “I don't blame you, little nightmare. You wouldn't be the first to fall for a pretty face.”</p><p>David fixed his gaze on the helmet. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph— he hated that freaking helmet.</p><p>“Why should she like you anyway? Why would such a pretty girl notice you if not for our power?”</p><p>
  <em> Our power, Ace? Or your power? </em>
</p><p>David started to tear up. Was it because of his sadness? His anger? Or was it because of the pain he felt in his hands from crushing the helmet?</p><p>“The world is full of people who will tell even the vilest of lies just to get what they want,” Ace continued. The unruly lock covered her face again. Ace extended his hand slowly. “Believe me when I tell you that Tala is not so different from them.”</p><p>Tala could be many things. But if there was one thing David was sure of, it was that she was not a liar.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Ace's hand stopped. “No?”</p><p>David stood up and tossed the helmet at Ace. “No! Talais not what you say. She's not a liar,” he exclaimed, pointing at his brother with his finger. “And do you know how I know that? Because I know her! I know her better than you ever will because I'm not obsessed with the idea of someone coming in and taking away the power I have! I am sure of how powerful I am. No one can take from me what is truly mine. Not even you.”</p><p>Ace put his helmet back on, and looked David up and down.</p><p>
  <em> Crap. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a force lifted him off the ground and smashed David into a pillar. He stifled a groan of pain as Ace walked over to him, looking him in the eyes, and retaining David’s extremities with his powers.</p><p>He was going to kill him. He truly believed that he was going to kill him right there.</p><p>But Ace did not.</p><p>He tucked his younger brother's unruly lock back behind his ears.</p><p>His hands were still cold. But David was no longer afraid.</p><p>Ace sighed. “I'm just trying to protect you, my little nightmare.”</p><p>David had never felt so grossed out hearing his nickname. He hated it even more than he hated the helmet. <em> Little nightmare. My little nightmare. </em></p><p>He could throw up just thinking about it.</p><p>Without him noticing at first, golden threads began to sprout from his fingertips, moving in strange directions. David wasn't even moving a single muscle. His brother clenched his jaw and frowned. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He had never seen him having so much difficulty controlling his telekinesis. </p><p>Then, he realized what was going on. Their powers were in a fight, neck to neck. And David's seemed to have a chance.</p><p>Finally, David's powers won out, and he fell to the ground on his feet. A little shaky, a little confused about what had just happened— but free.</p><p>“I can take care of myself, Alec,” he said. “And I'm not your little nightmare anymore.”</p><p>Without answering, Alec picked him up off the ground again. This time, David's powers did not come to his rescue. He levitated him all the way to the main entrance of the cathedral. With a wave of his hand, he opened the doors wide and threw him to the sidewalk with violence.</p><p>David fell backward. Dazed, he raised his head. His gaze was slightly blurred, but he could clearly see Alec was smiling at him.</p><p>Maliciously. Tenderly. With a terrifying mix of both.</p><p>“I know you'll come back. I will be waiting.”</p><p>As soon as the doors closed again, David stood up and walked away from the cathedral. Alec was wrong. He was never coming back.</p><p>The nightmare had come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>